


Кровь наших детей

by Linuana



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Lots of drama, M/M, Sort Of, also implied Nefarian/Onyxia, also very much implied Alleria/Sylvanas, and in Russian sorry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana
Summary: "Нет! Ты слышишь меня, отец? Ринны больше не будут наблюдать за тем, как умирают их близкие. Это не наша судьба!"-- Дэниэл Эри "Кровь отцов наших".Очень поздний подарок для Фонблэсс, самому чудесному человеку, которому я обязана слишком многим. С прошедшим тебя, Вулфуш.





	1. I

Он не помнил который день он шёл по этим бесконечным лесам, как не помнил, кем он был до того, и как оказался здесь. Он и не знал, кем был сейчас. Впрочем была ли разница, раз он совсем один; вряд ли его кто-то ищет.

Иногда ему казалось, что он слышит голоса, и шёл на них, надеясь встретить живого человека, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума. Но когда казалось, что он был совсем рядом, голоса затихали и уходили вдаль. Было непонятно, кому они принадлежали, но было острое ощущение, что он знал их: сердце каждый раз болезненно сжималось, когда он слышал единственный голос, который он всегда мог урвать из тысячи. Вероятно принадлежал он кому-то совсем юному, но что могло послужить причиной для такого пронзительно болезненного крика, он не мог и представить.

Он не останавливался уже давно, бесцельно идя только вперёд, не обращая внимания на периодически поднимающийся гул голосов. Один, похожий на женский, стал звучать всё яснее, но понять, что он говорил, было невозможно. Голос однако не думал его оставлять, продолжая двигаться следом, словно пытаясь догнать. Но для чего?  
Он уже мог разобрать, что говорил голос. Вариан. Было ли это место?Человек? Любимый питомец, потерявшийся на охоте? Обращён ли был этот голос к нему, или же кто-то тоже не мог вспомнить, куда ему идти. Однако он даже завидовал: у него в памяти не было даже имён.

— Вариан, — вдруг он услышал голос прямо над собой.

Вздрогнув и открыв глаза, он огляделся, заметив, что лежал у корней старого дерева, однако не помнил о своём желании передохнуть: уже долго он ходил по этим краям (однако каким?), но не чувствовал ни голода, ни усталости.

— А я думала больше не увижу тебя. От вас, Риннов, однако очень сложно избавиться, — вновь послышался голос, разбудивший его.

Подняв взгляд, он увидел эльфийку, сразу углядев в ней знакомые черты, и воспоминания нахлынули на него безжалостной стремительной волной. Только тогда он понял, почему голос звал Вариана. Узнал, откуда он и как прожил свою жизнь, однако ничего не было насчёт цели нахождения здесь, что и говорить о том, каким образом он оказался так далеко от дома.

— Помнишь Расколотый Берег? — спросила Сильвана, видимо, догадавшись, что в тот момент бывший король справлялся с потоком информации, стараясь её выстроить в хронологическом порядке.

Первым шло на ум рождение сына, разлука с ним и оставленным народом, смерть отца, забота и раскрытие личины Катраны, принятие изгнанных воргенов, приход Легиона...

— Да, Сильвана. Помню, — наконец заговорил Вариан и, откинувшись спиной на ствол, шумно вздохнул. — Как долго я здесь?

— С момента твоей смерти прошло... Много времени. Легион был изгнан, а Орда с Альянсом вновь вцепились друг другу в глотки, — усмехнулась эльфийка и, положив рядом лук, откинула капюшон, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. — Ты пропустил хорошую войну, Вариан.

— Андуин? — сразу спросил тот, с волнением смотря на Ветрокрылую, больше не задумываясь ни о чём другом кроме сохранности сына.

— Он жив. Думаю,переживёт многих королей Азерота. Ты можешь им гордиться, — вдруг улыбнулась Сильвана, посмотрев куда-то за спину Ринна.

Они замолчали на какое-то неопределённое время, хотя Вариана это заботило меньше всего, так сильно он привык к непонятному его течению здесь.

— Ты тоже? — лишь спросил Ринн, зная, что эльфийка его поймёт.  
Пока она размышляла над ответом, он же, наконец, понял, что в Сильване было странно: улыбка. На его памяти она никогда не улыбалась.

— Да, я здесь очутилась по той же причине, что и ты. У мальчика хорошая рука и глаз, — наконец ответила Сильвана, задумчиво посмотрев куда-то в сторону. — Неужели не слышишь его голос? Он зовёт тебя всё это время, а ты обернулся лишь на мой.

Ветрокрылая словно открыла ему глаза, и Вариан вдруг отчётливо услышал до боли знакомый голос, слегка огрубевший, но всё такой же мелодичный и мягкий, хоть сейчас он был пронизан отчаянием и паникой.

— Я даже завидую. Меня никто бы так не искал, — хмыкнула Сильвана и, подобрав лук, поднялась следом за взволнованным Варианом.

— А что же ты будешь делать? — спросил тот, всё же найдя в себе силы не побежать на голос сына, а остановиться и посмотреть на эльфийку.

— Буду ждать сестёр.

— Аллерию?

— Сестёр, — поправила Сильвана с улыбкой. — Прощай, Вариан.

Не успел он ответить, как она уже грациозно умчалась в лес, словно лань, которая наконец вернулась в родные земли. Ей и вправду лучше было здесь, раз само нахождение здесь заставляло эльфийку улыбаться.

— Прощай, Сильвана.

***

Поиски оказались изматывающими, хотя должен ли он был чувствовать хоть что-то после смерти кроме пустой апатии? Но Вариан чувствовал, и чувствовал прекрасно всё то же знакомое волнение и отчаянное желание найти сына. Похоже и Андуин услышал его голос, но и не казалось, что они хоть немного приблизились друг к другу.  
Лес не был обычным лесом, уж это он понял сразу. Он не давал мёртвым обрести стимул вернуться, убаюкивая спокойными картинами и заставляя разум раствориться. Сам Вариан готов был поддаться этому навождению, если бы не Сильвана. Она быстрее поймёт, что пребывание здесь подобно пытке, если ты сохранишь разум. Лучше дать себя забрать, всё равно путь окончен.

Подобные мысли давили с большей силой на Ринна, но стоило услышать охрипший от крика голос Андуина, он отметал их куда подальше. О философской части данного вопроса он всегда успеет подумать. В данный момент его искали, и не ответить он не мог не только из долга.

Перед смертью он больше всего волновался за Андуина, с которым и не попрощался, боясь увидеть тот самый его взгляд, из-за которого брошенного щенка всегда подбирают в дом, где и без того уже четыре собаки. Вариан надеялся, что он сможет выдержать эту боль и не пропадёт в ней. И, видимо, он смог, но не до конца.  
Вдруг мужчина остановился, почувствовав, как холодок пробежался по позвоночнику. Сильвана сказала, что Андуин жив, но мало ли что могло произойти после её смерти. Вдруг среди его сторонников объявился предатель, и в самый подходящий момент... Стиснув зубы, чтобы не поддаться эмоциям, Вариан сдавленно зарычал, не желая и думать о таком исходе. Самыми страшными кошмарами при жизни было лицезрение мёртвого тела сына. Если бы это когда-нибудь случилось, Штормград бы пал. Ринн знал, что без Андуина всякий смысл жизни бы для него пропал.

— Отец! — вновь послышался голос, по которому было ясно, что обладателю не хватает воздуха, настолько сипло он звучал.

Но этого было достаточно, чтобы не остановиться и не бросить бессмысленную затею.

***

Было темно. И пусто. Но это не пугало. Умиротворяющий шёпот говорил о чём-то, но слов нельзя было разобрать, да и не хотелось. Сознание проваливалось всё глубже сквозь толщу истинной Тьмы, однако не было и желания даже открывать глаза, как бы некто не упрашивал сделать это. Почему они не отстают? Что им нужно?

На пару голосов стало меньше.

И ещё.

Но тишина длилась недолго. Настойчивый голос не давал наконец расслабиться и уйти. Он требовал что-то.

Конец мира. Он мёртв. Зачем кому-то нужен король?

Сознание невольно уцепилось за эту мысль, а сам он не мог понять, почему подумал про короля. Какие тут могут быть короли?

Вдалеке промелькнул лучик света, и он пошёл на него, поддавшись напевам, что завлекали каждого пришедшего.

Хотелось лишь спать. Рано вставать, его ждут придворные.

— Вариан! - раздался голос, и он проснулся.

***

Первое, что бросилось в глаза - цвет. Золотой. Золотым было всё: деревья, трава, мирно отдыхающие олени поодаль, даже само небо. Ни одно место в реальном мире не было похоже на этот лес, или же, наоборот, привычные дубравы похожи на него? Когда-то Вариан слышал истории героев, вернувшихся буквально с того света, и они рассказывали об обилии золота. По причине возраста он думал, что они говорят о сокровищах, а взрослые считали это выдумкой.

По всякой логике такое количество золота повсюду должно было попросту ослепить. Но даже прямые лучи солнца согревали и убаюкивали, вызывая ассоциацию с первыми воспоминаниями, когда мать держала его на руках и пела тихие колыбельные. В чём-то была некая ирония, что после смерти вспоминаешь начало своего жизненного пути.

Но это было неважно. Всю жизнь для него на первом месте был лишь один-единственный человек, ради которого собственно и были все попытки устроить жизнь для своего народа. Не было бы этого солнца - Вариан бы не знал, что оно вообще существует. Андуин стал старше. Видимо, пережил многое, это было видно по его глазам. И как всегда улыбался. Но, в отличии от многих, старший Ринн знал определённую улыбку, которую Андуин не дарил больше никому. И именно она в тот момент очередного пробуждения стала источником тепла и стимулом продолжать бороться лишь для того, чтобы вновь увидеть её.

Когда он умирал в первый раз, больное сознание показало, какой могла бы быть его жизнь без сына. Вариан мог бы описать все эти картины одним лишь словом: пусто. Как бы он не привязался к Тиффин, и как бы его не подкосила её смерть, к собственному даже стыду Вариан понимал, что его сын всегда будет важнее, чем погибшая супруга. И так оно было даже до того, как их отношения перешли на уровень запретного плода.

Андуин Ллейн Ринн был солнцем. Его солнцем. До скончания этого мира и всех времён.

— Нельзя тут тебе оставаться. Пойдём, прошу, — дрожащим голосом попросил младший Ринн и, взяв отца за руку, потянул его за собой, умоляюще смотря на него. Совсем как в детстве, когда хотел куда-то пойти с королём. Сколько лет прошло, а что-то не меняется.

— Но ты ведь здесь. Зачем нам куда-то идти? — расслабленно промурлыкал Вариан, мечтательно смотря на Андуина, и уже сам крепко схватил его руку, не желая, чтобы тот уходил. — Никто не помешает нам больше. Никто не доберётся.

И сколько прошло времени, а сердце всё продолжало изнывать по собственному родственнику. Всегда было мало его внимания, его присутствия и участия в каждой частичке и стороне жизни. Не мог Вариан и признать, что ему надоело держать всё в тайне, из-за чего при всех он не мог даже обнять сына чуть нежнее положенного. Позволить уйти шансу начать жить без постоянного страха он не мог.

— Пожалуйста, пойдём. Я не успею рассказать тебе всё, да и не смогу. Но я не отступлюсь и не оставлю тебя здесь, — твёрдо ответил Андуин в манере, которая Вариану была неизвестна, но дрожь в голосе он всё равно услышал, и это проявление знакомой черты привнесло некий покой в его сердце. — Прошу, пойдём. Ты мне нужен.

Не успел он ответить, как вдалеке послышалось хоровое пение. Перелив женских и мужских голосов звучал как гимн, хоть слова были неизвестны Вариану, но сам тон и общее настроение напева можно было сравнить с гимнами, что звучат для перед битвой дабы вселить надежду в сердца солдат. Но этот хор отличался от других. Он приглашал. Он успокаивал, говоря, что вот его место, что он достиг нужного места. И он бы поддался, если бы вдруг Андуин не злобно зарычал, видимо тоже услышав голоса.

— Я не позволю! — крикнул он в сторону золотой крепости, исписанной древними рунами. — Я дошёл сюда сам, мы оба дошли, у нас есть право уйти!

Пение прекратилось, и послышалось недовольное бормотание, которое по всем правилом никто не должен был услышать. По крайней мере так казалось Вариану, что оно должно было быть тихим. Или же он в чём-то вновь ошибался.

— Тебе мы позволим уйти, но не ему, — раздался женский голос, который участвовал в хоре (чему Вариан удивился, ведь в подобных песнопениях не узнаешь даже свой собственный), и владелица его явно была недовольно выходкой Андуина, что прервал эту возвышенную песнь.

— Но таковы ваши правила, я знаю о них, — вновь воспротивился Андуин, хмуро глядя в сторону крепости. Он уже не был тем мальчиком, которому было сложно даже повысить голос, но Ринн понимал, что это даётся ему с трудом - дрожащая рука, вцепившаяся в его собственную, была доказательством.

— Мальчик, неужели ты будешь спорить с валь'кирами? Кем ты себя возомнил? — голос становился всё громче и более угрожающим, что даже повеяло холодом, несмотря на вездесущее солнечное тепло, окутывающее сам воздух. - Посмеешь ещё...

— Довольно, — спокойный, но твёрдый голос вернул ушедшее тепло, добавив часть собственного. — Он прав. Они оба прошил испытание, а младший король доказал стойкость и решительность. Неужели ты не уважаешь подобные качества, Хирья?

— Но... Но мы не можем отпускать всех просто так!

— Мы и не будем. Никогда не отпускали, но в этот раз я даю разрешение. Только им.

— Эйир! - возмущённо воскликнула Хирья, ошарашенность которой можно было услышать и без её физического присутствия.

— Я сказала своё слово. Ступайте, и пусть ваш путь будет легок.

— Благодарю от лица нас обоих, — ответил Андуин и, поклонившись, резко потянул на себя Вариана, что тот от неожиданности даже не стал упираться и пошёл следом, удивляясь про себя, когда же его сын стал таким сильным.

Только тогда он осознал, что они так не увидели ни Хирью, ни Эйир, и он даже не имел ни малейшего понятия, кем они могут быть.  
Вскоре золотой лес закончился, и начался уже другой, более мрачный и тусклый. Под таким густым и нетронутым многие века определённо должен был кто-то жить, но было тихо и пусто, как и в любом месте, что им встречалось. Но Вариана это уже не особо интересовало. Он неотрывно смотрел на сына, полностью доверившись ему, как и случалось не единожды. Если бы только он послушал его тогда в ночь перед отплытием. Всего бы этого не было, и Андуину не пришлось бы идти на подобные меры. Хотя старший Ринн особо и не понимал, что вообще решил устроить его сын, но он ему верил. Не мог не верить.

Некоторое время спустя (если оно существовало) они подошли к границе, за которой не было ничего (если что-то вовсе существовало). Не нужно было объяснений, чтобы понять, что она разделяла, и вообще для чего была здесь. Оказавшись в Чистилище, внезапно понимаешь всё куда больше. Было бы так при жизни. Вокруг невидимой, но ощущаемой стены не росло ничего, не было даже земли, предупреждая всякого, кто бы решился обернуться назад (чего однако после смерти на удивление не делаешь, а оттого не замечаешь выхода), что это им не позволено.

Но несмотря на все негласные предупреждения Андуин продолжал идти, не отпуская руки отца, и лишь перед самой гранью он наконец остановился и повернулся к мужчине, подняв на него измученный взгляд. Вариан не пытался и предположить, насколько время в мире реальном отличается от мира мёртвых, но лишь надеялся, что никаких серьёзных последствий для его сына не будет. А если и будет, то он всё выскажет, уж это право никто не может у него забрать.  
Подул потусторонний ветер, и Андуин поёжился, опустив взгляд на их сцеплённые руки, закусив губу, как всегда бывало, когда он был в чём-то не уверен или страшился. Второй порыв проскользнул между ними, напоминая, где они и что их может ожидать.

— Мне правильно советовали подумать об этом заранее, — вдруг заговорил Андуин и тяжело вздохнув, не поднимая взгляда с их сцепленных рук. — Но я так хотел попытаться... Нет. Хотел вернуть тебя, что перестал думать о последствиях.

Вариан продолжал молчать, давая высказаться, но, видимо, это Андуину было не нужно, так как он поднял на него обеспокоенный взгляд с нотками неожиданной обиды.

— Ты скажешь что-нибудь? А то вдруг тащу за собой аватару очередного божества.

— Всегда можно это проверить. Попроси меня рассказать шутку, — не удержался от улыбки мужчины, наблюдая за эмоциями сына.

— Ты что, новую придумал? — вскинул левую бровь блондин, недоверчиво щурясь.

— Ага, про шкаф, — гордо ответил Вариан, приосанившись.  
Сам он прекрасно понимал, что шутки его часто были неуместными и из ряда вон выходящими, но они стоили того, чтобы выбить реакцию у Андуина, который не удержался от улыбки, хоть и страдальчески покачал головой.

Ветра уже не было, но оба они почувствовали присутствие посторонних и только потом услышали гулкое булькающее рычание. Тени вокруг начали обретать осязаемую форму, и Вариан инстинктивно закрыл собой сына, осторожно подталкивая того к границе между мирами, чтобы тот успел уйти до того, как немыслимые существа пробьются к ним.

— Нет, Вариан, — мягко сказал Андуин, вновь взяв его за руку. — Больше я не позволю тебе так уходить. Пойдём.

Подобие кошки с шатающейся челюстью прыгнуло и клацнуло зубами совсем рядом с ногой Вариана, но промахнулось, получив сильный пинок в грудь.

Что произошло дальше - он не помнил, мир снова сместился, схлопнулся в одну точку, но всё равно казался таким далёким и недоступным. Реальным оставалась лишь чужая рука.

А потом вновь пришло небытие, но оно было осязаемым в отличии от него же в мире мёртвых. Хоть и было таким же пустым.

***

Он спал непозволительно долго. Пробивающееся в его логово солнце явно говорило об этом. Нужно идти охотиться.

Поведя ухом, он наконец встал и выбрался наружу, широкое зевая и потягиваясь. Погода вновь благоприятствовала хорошей охоте. Что было явным преимуществом проживания рядом со святилищами Высших, так это все условия для спокойной жизни. Просто соблюдай правила.

Волк поднял голову и принюхался, довольно клацнув зубами, когда почуял что-то аппетитное. Пригнув голову, размеренной поступью он побежал в сторону, откуда доносился запах, пока кое-что более важное не заставило его остановиться и пойти в противоположную от вкусной еды сторону.

У него не было стаи. Уже очень давно. Потому ему никто не был указ, а сам он знал, что ему нужно, а что - нет. Но Вожака слушать был обязан каждый. Без него они бы постоянно дрались за лакомый кусок, остались бы безмозглыми созданиями. Вожак был их покровителем, и ему они должны быть благодарны с самого рождения.

Большой белый волк сидел и оглядывался по сторонам в привычной манере, но он выглядел каким-то уставшим; это чувствовалось в самой его позе. Некоторые волки уже пришли поприветствовать Вожака, а родившиеся этой весной волчата носились между его передних лап, кубарем скатываясь вниз по холму, но возвращались снова.

Белый волк вдруг поднял на него внимательный взгляд и кивком пригласил подойти поближе. Он с благоговением подошёл к Вожаку, пока тот аккуратно подталкивал лапой волчат, чтобы те шли к своим родителям. Один светлый, почти рыжего окраса, чем отличался от своих более тёмных братьев и сестёр, невольно привлёк внимание волка, но так и не смог понять почему.

Вожак внимательно смотрел на него всё это время, и волк вопросительно посмотрел в ответ, пытаясь догадаться, что от него хочет Великий волк.

— Наверное, ты ещё не помнишь, Вариан Ринн, но, надеюсь, скоро узнаешь, кто ты на самом деле, — устало вздохнул Вожак и по-волчьи улыбнулся, посмотрев на бегающих детёнышей. — И многое из сказанного мной ты точно не поймёшь. Потом я расскажу тебе всё. О том, насколько особенный твой сын, о том, сколько личностей и сколько сил было вовлечено, чтобы вернуть тебя. Ваш род и твой в особенности продолжают меня удивлять, несмотря на то, сколько я прожил в этом мире. Хотя ты, наверное, и так это знаешь.

Волк непонимающе смотрел на Вожака, озадаченно заскулив, отчаянно пытаясь хотя бы догадаться, что от него хотят. Великий зверь вздохнул и поднялся, зашагав ко входу в большую пещеру, где он часто проводил время, когда находился в других местах. Волк не знал в каких, но понимал, что это очень важно.

— Пожалуйста, побудь на страже, — попросил Вожак, остановившись на мгновение, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть на волка, дожидаясь ответной реакции. И, только дождавшись её, скрылся внутри.

Тот счастливо замахал хвостом, наконец поняв, что от него хотели. Особенно радовало, что он что-то понял из слов Великого Волка, что случалось крайне редко. Всё же понять Богов не так просто.

Он сел неподалёку от входа и вздохнул, готовясь к долгому бдению за покоем Вожака. Уже знакомый выводок волчат пробежал мимо, пытаясь изо всех сил поспеть за родителями, и его взгляд вновь остановился на светлом малыше. Одно его присутствие заставило сознание утихнуть, и даже сама волчья сущность забыла о том, кем являлась. На её месте появилась иная, незнакомая и пугающая своей разумностью. Одно лишь было ему понятно: волчонок напоминал ему кого-то из далёкого забытого прошлого.

Помотав головой и широко зевнув, волк уяснил для себя, что не стоит слишком увлекаться размышлениями; у него есть работа. Но сам он так и не осознал, что уже проявил ту разумность, что так напугала его: он начал думать и размышлять.  
Редактировать часть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daughter – All I Wanted (Live at Asylum Chapel).


	2. II.

      К стыду своему Вариан не мог не признать, что порой засыпал на деловых приёмах (и зачастую не только из-за кошмаров, что преследовали его которую ночь подряд). Он лишь надеялся, что этого никто не замечал. Спал он всегда очень чутко из-за опыта вечных походов, когда каждый рассвет был лучом надежды, оттого дрёма длилась не больше пары минут. Всегда его будил чей-то зевок, скучающее шарканье ногой по каменному полу или любой звук, напоминающий, что негоже королю спать во время важных дискуссий или прошений.  
  
      Но сейчас не было ничего. Ни звука. Глаз он не открывал, пока что не желая расставаться с Морфеем, но его насторожила эта глубокая тишина. Словно вокруг не было никого. Или же были, но абсолютно бесшумные, а, значит, вряд ли живые. Или же он заснул у себя? Он не мог вспомнить, что он делал перед этим, но решил, что кроме как на троне он бы не смог заснуть в сидячем положении.  
  
      Вариан напрягся и приоткрыл глаза, будучи наготове на случай, если рядом кто-то всё же был. К его облегчению тронный зал был действительно пуст. Спокойнее на сердце, однако, не стало. Поднявшись с трона, король по привычке потянулся к Шаламейну, но и его не было на месте, что заставило нехило занервничать. Не могли же все необъяснимым магическим способом просто исчезнуть? Вариан нахмурился, ругнувшись на себя. Конечно, могли. Массовые телепортации давно перестали быть новинкой. Оставалось узнать мастера и причину подобного решения.  
  
      Выйдя из замка, Ринн ожидал увидеть разруху, пожар, что угодно, что могло бы поведать о причинах произошедшего. Но всё было мирно. И чем дальше шёл Вариан, тем больше не по себе ему становилось. Штормград был в точности такой, каким он его знал. Белые стены, знакомые улицы, вымощенные камнем, всё было на своём месте. Но он был пустым. Покинутая столица всегда оказывалась плохим знаком. Вариан чувствовал себя неуютно, вдобавок правая рука порой вздрагивала из-за отсутствия Шаламейна.   
  
      Идя по пустым улицам, королю пришло в голову одно давнее воспоминание, когда он был совсем ребёнком. Тогда он впервые он проснулся раньше всех, и в замке было так же тихо, как сейчас в нелюдимом городе. Но он слышал, как снаружи работали слуги, как пели птицы, знаменующие начало дня (и которых сейчас тоже не было слышно).   
  
      Бросив взгляд на башню с часами, Вариан заметил, как часовая стрелка подбирается к часовой отметке, и решил дождаться её пересечения, чтобы окончательно убедиться остался ли кто живой в его родном городе. По облику Штормграда можно было сразу понять, в каком периоде ты находился. Тот, что видел старший Ринн сейчас, разительно отличался от того города, что он помнил в детстве. Но ещё не было разрушенных башен у главного входа, а, значит, возможно это было лишь начало его правления, или же когда он только вернулся на престол.   
  
      Прошло пять минут. Семь. Звона колоколов так и не было.   
  
      Ноги сами вели его к любимому месту в городе, но только он смог увидеть листву деревьев, видневшихся из-за крыш домов, как остановился. Сначала он услышал детский смех, а после увидел знакомую детскую фигуру семилетнего Андуина, который умчался в сторону сада, не заметив отца.   
  
      Стоило мальчику скрыться, как Вариан пришёл в себя, зная, что это могло быть лишь видение с обликом его сына, а не он сам. Близкое соседство с магией ещё в далёком детстве научило быть осторожным, хотя сердце и тревожно ныло, боясь, что с Андуином что-то могло случиться.   
  
      Женский напев на неизвестном Вариану языке заставил его остановиться, когда он увидел ту, что привнесла столько горя в его семью и жизнь. Чёрная драконица в человеческом обличии продолжала петь, гладя заснувшего на её коленях Андуина по голове.   
  
— Здравствуй, Вариан, — заговорила Катрана Престор и подняла взгляд на мужчину, улыбнувшись той самой улыбкой, что могла успокоить даже самого Вариана Ринна. Но теперь он знал её значение.  
  
— Что ты сделала? — процедил мужчина, не сводя взгляда с дочери Смертокрыла.   
  
— Я? Ничего, это твой разум и твои воспоминания, Вариан, — терпеливо объяснила Катрана и хмыкнула, опустив взгляд на всё ещё спящего Андуина. — Однако я почти поверила, что это твой настоящий сын. Впрочем, только ты мог передать его с такой точностью.   
  
      Спев небольшой куплет на том же непонятном языке, брюнетка ласково убрала упавшие на лоб светлые пряди принца.   
  
— Ты долго спишь, Вариан. Пора просыпаться, — вдруг сказала девушка, вернув внимательный взгляд на мужчину.   
  
      Он казался таким живым, что короля невольно передернуло, но он не показал виду, что Катрана даже после смерти имеет на него влияние. Только после этой мысли до Вариана, наконец, снизошло озарение.  
  
— Верно, ты спишь. Иначе к тебе не подступиться, — усмехнулась Ониксия и посмотрела куда-то вдаль, словно заметив что-то. Вариану еле хватило силы воли, чтобы не посмотреть в ту же сторону.   
  
— Мой брат не очень одобрял моих попыток достучаться до тебя, — как-то даже нежно улыбнулась та. За эту улыбку когда-то он был готов на всё. — Я давно хотела с тобой увидеться. Хотела сказать, что не могу держать на тебя зла даже после всего того, что ты со мной сделал.   
  
— Если ты ждёшь извинений..., — зарычал Вариан, но Ониксия прервала его почти сразу.  
  
— Не жду. Я просто смогла понять тебя. Знаешь ли, я тоже родитель, хоть и детей у меня в несколько десятков больше чем у тебя. Было. Было столько.  
Девушка поджала губы, а взгляд стал очень серьёзным и бесконечно грустным. Вариан еле держался, чтобы не подойти к ней и не обнять, но воспоминания держали его словно на поводке, что не позволял поддаться слабости. Она у Ринна была одна и имела чудесное имя.   
  
      Но он не мог не признаться себе, что понимал Катрану, хоть и желал порой, чтобы этого не случалось. Многие годы его не отпускала картина мертвой драконицы, даже перед смертью пытавшейся защитить оставшихся детей, которым никогда не было суждено вылупиться. Смотреть на разбитую скорлупу и мертворожденных дракончиков было равносильно тому ужасу, что он пережил ещё ребёнком, когда горел Штормград. "Недовольство" родственника Катраны было вполне объяснимым.   
  
      Самым страшным оказалось осознание, что если бы он был на месте Ониксии, то сделал бы всё абсолютно так же. Ради Андуина он бы сделал всё, чтобы обеспечить будущему королю счастливое и безопасное будущее. Но он был Варианом Ринном, а Катрана была Ониксией. Ничто не может изменить прошлое и желание родителей защитить своих детей.  
  
      Брюнетка продолжала с грустью смотреть куда-то, пока не вздохнула и не покачала головой, подняв взгляд на мужчину, что не шелохнулся за всё это время.   
  
— Я не виню тебя за свою смерть, Вариан. Я давно почувствовала, что твой сын для тебя значит очень много. Конечно, я не предполагала, что  _настолько_.., — подала голос девушка, невольно усмехнувшись на последних словах, тогда как Ринн предупреждающе зарычал, чтобы Катрана не переходила невидимую границу. — Чего же ты боишься, Ринн. Мне некому поведать о твоей тайне, я же мертва.   
  
— Зато будешь издеваться, — рыкнул Вариан, хмуро смотря на драконицу в человеческом облике.  
  
      Чего он не ожидал, так это её смеха, мелодичного и даже красивого. Ради этого когда-то он был готов сделать что угодно. Раньше.   
  
— Вариан Ринн. Перед тобой не человек, не эльф и даже не гном. Я - дракон, — заговорила Ониксия в высокопарном тоне, что был присущ прямым потомкам Аспектов, что ещё помнили о собственном величии. — То, что для вас считается пороком, для нас - всего лишь прихоть, не имеющая никакого значения. Твоё отношение к сыну меня нисколько не удивило. Но если ты мне всё ещё не веришь, то подумай о кандидатуре отца моих погибших детей.  
  
— Откуда мне знать, — пожал плечами король, несколько не понимая, к чему ведёт Ониксия. — Я встречался лично только с двумя из вашего рода. Впечатления остались не самые тёплые.   
  
— Хорошо. Дам подсказку. Вспомни кто больше всех желал смерти людскому роду, когда я умерла, — терпеливо продолжала Катрана, с лёгкой усмешкой наблюдая за Ринном.   
  
      Тот ещё какое-то время размышлял, пока не вскинул бровь, когда вспомнил об угрозах некого дракона, что был очень похож на Смертокрыла. К счастью исполнить их ему не удалось, зато патриарх Чёрных Драконов отомстил за всех погибших.   
  
— Вижу, что ты догадался, — удовлетворенно улыбнулась Ониксия и опустила взгляд на всё ещё спящего мальчика, который нахмурился и повернулся на другой бок. — Прозвучит странно, но я рада, что вы с Андуином выжили. Воспользуйся данным тебе шансом, Вариан. Не бросай его.   
  
      Мужчина лишь кивнул в ответ, с тоской смотря на ту, кого он когда-то простил.  
  
— Прощай, Катрана.  
  
— Прощай, Вариан.   
  


***

  
  
      Конец войны не означал отдых для короля, который на протяжении месяца не смел и подумать о том, чтобы расслабиться. Нужно было распоряжаться о нуждах своих поданных, прислушиваться к каждой просьбе и искать способы для её решения. Андуин уже и забыл, как когда-то он мог взять любую книгу и прочесть от корки до корки, а потом рассказать о самых интересных её частях отцу, который очень давно не прикасался к литературному творчеству. Хотя ему и говорили, что есть вероятность безуспешности его похода в мир иной, младший Ринн продолжал верить в возвращение старшего Ринна. Просто надо было немного потерпеть, а это он умел делать лучше всех.   
  
      Покой Льва всегда был открыт для любого желающего высказать свои соболезнования или благодарность погибшему Вариану Ринну, но самым частым его посетителем был нынешний король, который так и не смог избавиться от безумной тоски, что пожирала его внутри. Больше часа он стоял рядом с монументом, который был почти идеальной копией отца, но всё же не им. Стражу он распустил, чтобы побыть одному, не желая, чтобы кто-то заподозрил неладное из его слов, что порой лились рекой стоило оказаться в этом умиротворённом месте.   
  
      Но сегодня он молчал. Подул ветер с жуткого, но такого спокойного океана, заставив прикорнувшего Андуина открыть глаза. Привычно сжав Шаламейн, Ринн опустил на него взгляд и тяжело вздохнул, когда заметил, что клинок всё так же не горел ни мягким теплом жреца, ни ярким пламенем великого воина. Он верил, что это было знаком, и что Ло'Гош больше не пленник собственного меча, а его душа просто не нашла дороги сюда. Никто больше не верил этому, но Андуин продолжал надеяться и терпеливо ждать, зная, что когда-нибудь Вариан вернётся домой как это бывало не единожды.   
  
      Без огня владельца Шаламейн стал холодным и тяжёлым, ничем не отличаясь от обычного меча, который только вчера выковали и отправили на хранение. Но этот меч так долго был рядом с Андуином, что он просто не мог оставить его, пусть он бы превратился в обычную жестянку. Меч должен вернуться к владельцу, который находится где-то далеко. И Андуин знал, что он вернётся.   
  
      Вновь подул мягкий тёплый ветер, а чуть поодаль послышались мягкие, почти неслышимые шаги как у кошки. Король сразу же поднялся и повернулся в сторону звука, готовый к "приёму" посетителя, но сразу же облегчённо вздохнул, когда увидел Аллерию. Если бы она хотела, то он бы её никогда не услышал, а потому взволнованно нахмурился, не сводя взгляда с эльфийки, пытаясь предположить, что же могло случиться.   
  
— Госпожа Ветрокрылая, — поприветствовал её Андуин, почтительно склонив голову.  
  
      Та лишь кивнула и подошла к монументу, задержавшись взглядом на нём, но прошла дальше, остановившись у заграждения, всматриваясь куда-то вдаль. Капюшон Аллерии был опущен, а сама эльфийка выглядела потерянной и очень уставшей. Андуин невольно задумался о возрасте Ветрокрылой и сколько она вынесла потерь и боли за свою долгую жизнь, наверное, впервые радуясь, что век человека не настолько долог.   
  
— Вы хотели о чём-то поговорить? — попробовал вновь начать разговор блондин, подойдя ближе к Аллерии.   
  
— Я вас не искала специально, Ваше Величество. Просто... люблю сюда приходить. Это место хоть и печальное, но привносит некий покой. Как Солнечный Колодец, — отозвалась эльфийка, в голосе которой не звучало больше ни задора, ни вдохновляющего клича. — Чувствую себя здесь... в безопасности.   
  
      Андуин кивнул в ответ и посмотрел на горизонт, который был еще заметен из-за тёмного времени суток, которое они выбрали с героиней великих событий и сражений. Та сказала что-то совсем тихо и судорожно вздохнула, с тоской смотря куда-то вдаль, пока не отвернулась от мрачного океана и прижала руки на груди.   
  
— Вы... Вы были у Сильваны? — осторожно поинтересовался Андуин, боясь задеть свежую рану, сам зная как сильно они кровоточат.   
  
— Да. Хотела... Хотела посмотреть на место её могилы. Оно красивое и спокойное. Но такое же печальное как гробница вашего отца, — ответила Аллерия однотонным голосом, в котором сквозила безграничная грусть. — Так странно видеть заход своего века.   
  
— О чём вы? — недоумённо спросил Ринн, невольно сжав Шаламейн в поисках поддержки и нужных слов, чтобы утешить союзницу.   
  
— О высших эльфах. С Сильваной мы лишились ещё одного свидетеля тех легендарных событий, - ответила Ветрокрылая и устало провела по волосам, зачёсывая их назад. — И совсем мало осталось тех, кто помнит о них. И наш век подходит к концу. Медленно, но верно мой народ теряет свою историю. Как много малышей знает о деяниях Сильваны, о том, что сделал Кель'Тас, о величии нашего народа. Им расскажут, но через пару веков некому будет поведать подрастающему поколению об ошибках своих предков. Некому будет их предупредить. И будет всё та же ненависть и боль, и злоба к бывшим сородичам и союзникам.   
  
      Аллерия замолчала, но Андуин не торопил её, позволяя высказать накипевшее в её душе. Ему казалось странным, что из всех знакомых эльфийка выбрала именно его, чтобы поделиться своими думами, но предположил, что он просто внезапно подвернулся.   
  
— Отчасти это и моя вина, — продолжила Ветрокрылая. - Из всех возможных кандидатур на роль отца своего сына я выбрала представителя вашего рода. То же сделала и Вериса. Мы тогда были молоды и не понимали, чем это может обернуться. Аратор хоть и остаётся высшим эльфом, он уже не представитель того самого поколения с чистотой крови. Но уже поздно жалеть об этом. Туралиону осталось не так уж много. Аратор его переживёт, а я, возможно, переживу собственного сына. Мне ничего больше не остаётся кроме как позволить им побыть вместе, пока ещё есть время. Сколько лет прошло, а мы в который раз не можем воссоединиться с теми, кто стал отличаться от других. Кель'Талас уже не тот, что прежде, и того величия, которым он был наделён, никогда не вернуть. Мы - скитальцы, и нам важнее не прошлое, но момент, которым мы живём. Потому история наших предков и забудется. Чем дальше мы будем отдаляться от самих себя, тем быстрее наступит этот момент забвения.   
  
Андуин молчал, внимательно слушая ту, что прожила куда дольше и видела куда больше, чем он увидит за всю свою дальнейшую жизнь. Он никогда раньше не задумывался о точке зрения немногочисленных высших эльфов, что ещё остались в этом мире, но мог понять важность истории. Именно знание о родственниках, которых он не застал, и помогали ему находить силы и идти дальше. Не знал бы он о Ллейне, не был бы осторожен, когда дело касалось неведомых сил. Не знал бы о прошлом отца - совершил бы множество непоправимых ошибок. Не знал бы о рыцаре Лотаре - не был бы горд за своё происхождение, шедшее от легендарных полководцев и королей. Память была важна, чтобы не сделать ошибок в будущем.   
  
— А ведь наши родственники наоборот стали терпимее. Приняли заблудших сыновей и дочерей, которые нашли в себе смелость вернуться домой, — продолжала Аллерия. — И держатся вместе, несмотря на всё произошедшее. Я так давно не видела подобной солидарности, что не смогла не восхититься этому. Они сохранят историю даже если их земли сожгут полностью. Хотелось бы мне сказать то же самое о своём народе.  
  
      Эльфийка замолчала на долгое время, пока не вздохнула и не натянула капюшон на голову. Посмотрев в последний раз на незримый в ночи горизонт, она повернулась к Андуину и почтительно склонила голову. Реверансы для её семьи были сродни знаку низшего статуса, как однажды объяснила Джайна, единственная, кому удавалось утолить любопытство подрастающего принца. Блондину стало больно от лицезрения того, как Аллерия Ветрокрылая из последних сил желала помнить о своих истоках, и ответил ей зеркальным жестом.  
  
— Спасибо, что выслушали, Ваше Величество, — сказала эльфийка и, когда ей кивнули в ответ, зашагала по синей ковровой дорожке, что укрывала белый камень. — Хотелось бы предупредить. В лесах около Штормграда появилось какое-то крупное животное. Не выходите ночью на прогулку.   
  
      Не дожидаясь ответа, она продолжила идти пока не скрылась в темноте, оставив юного короля с размышлениями, откуда Аллерия могла знать о его периодических ночных вылазках.   
  


***

  
  
— Уже и Ветрокрылая заметила, какой ты безответственный правитель, — ворчал Седогрив, пока натяжением поводьев "состязался" с молодым жеребцом, которого он решил самостоятельно объездить и приучить к спокойной реакции на происходящее вокруг. — Я ведь говорил тебе, что нельзя так опрометчиво бросать столицу и престол. Мало ли что с тобой бы случилось, пока ты шляешься где-то посреди ночи?   
  
— Ведь всегда возвращаюсь. Не вижу причин для беспокойства, — добродушно усмехнулся Андуин и наклонился, чтобы похлопать по шее вороного коня, которого он выбрал для прогулки.   
  
      Седогрив долго спорил с Ринном, приводя бесчисленные аргументы в пользу того, что королю нужна свита даже для обычной прогулки по лесам неподалёку, но упрямство Андуина, передавшееся от целых трёх представителей его генеалогического древа, с возрастом становилось лишь сильнее. В конце концов король Гилнеаса сдался, но всё же смог настоять на своём и заполучить "прогулочное" место по правую руку правителя Штормграда.  
  
      Ещё неопытный жеребец под Генном продолжал упрямиться, но крепкая рука мужчины не позволяла тому рвануть с места. Конь Андуина же был спокойнее самой вальяжной кошки, что устраивается зимним вечером перед камином. Неудивительно, что именно Доблесть был выбором Вариана во многих сражениях. После смерти хозяина коня уже надумывали выпустить на волю или пристрелить из-за его нежелания возить на себе кого-то ещё кроме представителей Риннов. Но Андуин не позволил и тронуть Доблесть, седлая его всякий раз, когда это была неофициальная поездка или же если Почтение слишком уставал. Конечно, сложно было оставлять своего любимца, подаренного отцом, но по крайней мере он позволял до себя дотронуться.   
  
      Смотря на своего сородича, жеребец вскоре успокоился и сам, но Генн держал поводья слегка натянутыми, чтобы тот не слишком расслаблялся. По мужчине было видно, что и он наслаждается прогулкой, видимо, уже и забыв, что такое отдых.   
  
— Вот мог же меня взять с собой, а не носиться ночами по тёмному лесу, — заговорил Генн, чем сорвал покров полного умиротворения и вызвал вздох разочарования у Андуина.   
  
— Я ведь уже извинился. К тому же Доблесть бы ни за что не позволил мне упасть. Спасибо конюхам Гилнеаса, — примирительно улыбнулся Ринн, прекрасно зная как утихомирить горделивого короля воргенов.   
  
— Ещё бы позволил. Один из самых лучших питомцев, знаешь ли. Я сам думал оставить его себе, но что-то такое было в его глазах... Очень напоминало твоего отца, когда ты внезапно терялся или оказывался под угрозой, — хмыкнул тот, явно довольный сказанным Андуином.   
  
— Иного я от вас и не ждал..., - засмеялся блондин, но замолчал, когда Генн шикнул на него и внимательно посмотрел в сторону кустов.   
  
      Привычно напрягшись во всём теле, Ринн коснулся Шаламейна и хмуро осматрелся в поисках угрозы, хоть и знал, что природные инстинкты Генна сработают куда раньше. Резко развернув коня в противоположную сторону, мужчины натянул поводья, не давая жеребцу и двинуться с места без позволения, и гулко зарычал. В ответ послышался хриплый рык, и из кустов выскользнула тень размером с небольшую лошадь, обнажив клыки и встав в стойку, готовясь прыгнуть. Тенью оказался одичавший ордынский ворг, которых в последнее время становилось всё больше, хотя их и пытались найти и выловить, чтобы вернуть домой.   
  
      Но не успел Андуин и вытащить Шаламейн, как на ворга накинулась другая тень. Укусив волка за шею и клацнув зубами рядом с ней, она зарычала так громко, что её наверняка было слышно за несколько миль. Ворг явно собирался напасть в ответ, но вдруг прекратил любые попытки надавить своим авторитетом или напугать стоило встретиться взглядом с неизведанным врагом. Спустя пару мгновений ворг уже бежал вглубь леса, позорно скуля и прижимая хвост.   
  
      Облегчённо вздохнув, Андуин перевёл взгляд на их спасителя, сумев только сейчас его рассмотреть. Тень оказалась другим волком, но куда больших размеров, чем ворг; если бы он поднял голову, то уровень их с Андуином глаз был бы равным. Но этот волк не рычал и не скалил клыки, но настороженно прижал уши, когда Генн зарычал вновь, готовясь кинуться воргеном на собрата больших размеров.   
  
— Ваше Величество, думаю, вам стоит..., — начал было он, но замолчал, когда заметил взгляд Андуина. Он смотрел так, будто увидел что-то давно забытое и родное.   
  
      Он спрыгнул с Доблести, которого Генн и не думал брать под уздцы (все прекрасно знали, что конь будет стоять до последнего и не двинется даже при втором Катаклизме), и медленно, с опаской зашагал к волку, который не менее осторожно пригнул голову, наблюдая за Ринном. Тот не слышал, как его звал Генн, не видел ничего вокруг кроме голубых глаз волка, которые он бы всегда узнал. Но всё равно он не был уверен до конца. Остановившись на расстоянии пяти метров, Андуин заметил скрывающиеся под шерстью шрамы на морде волка: два самых явных пересекали левый глаз и переносицу.   
  
— Андуин, чёрт возьми, отойди от него! — не выдержал Генн и слез сам с коня, но замер на месте, когда Ринн поднял ладонь, призывая остановиться.   
  
      Взгляд волка явно был не звериным, но поверить в такое чудо... Впрочем, а было ли что терять кроме собственной головы и пальцев? Андуин сделал ещё несколько шагов, пока не оказался вплотную к зверю, не зная откуда в нём появилось столько смелости не только коснуться волка, но и запустить пальцы в густую и немного колючую шерсть на его щеках. Тот издал приятный грубый звук, но не отводил ожидающего взгляда от Андуина. Казалось, он знал, что хочет спросить внезапно оказавший король в таком месте и в такое время.   
  
— Вариан? — осторожно спросил младший Ринн, чем вызвал клокочущий лай у волка. В ту же секунду он ткнулся головой в грудь Андуина, ласкаясь как щенок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The XX - Infinity.


End file.
